A Night to Remember
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After gettiing themselves dolled up, Thrawn and Eli head to a gala together. [Characters: Eli Vanto, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Wulf Yularen, Senjax. Pairings: Thranto]


**A/N A Birthday gift for RoninReverie! A sequel to her amazing fic Eyeliner! Xxxxxxxxx**

"Now remember if anyone asks why we're linking arms, it's because you blinded yourself putting on that eyeliner and didn't want to accidently walk of a balcony, ok?" Eli reminded Thrawn sternly, trying to hide his nerves as the elevator took them to the gala.

"I understand Cadet Vanto." Thrawn said calmly, his red eyeliner shining proudly under his luminous eyes. His appearance contrasted entirely to Eli who was fairly certain that the Chiss could feel his nerves vibrating through them from where their arms were linked. He wondered if it was physically possible for the Chiss, Thrawn or his species, to even feel nervous.

The elevator pinged to announce that it had reached its destination which did nothing to help Eli's nerves.

"Breathe." Thrawn reminded him, his voice sounding softer than usual to Eli's ears.

Taking his friend's advice he took a deep breathe. His speeding heart calmed slightly as the doors slid open to reveal a lavish ballroom. It was situated on the highest level of one of Coruscant's many skyscrapers with balconies that looked over the entire city and was entirely decorated with noteworthy artefacts. Eli fondly noticed how Thrawn's gaze assessed them all. It was beautiful.

The same however could not be said for the people in the room. Sure physically a lot of them were admittedly very stunning with gorgeous outfits but Eli had been forced to identify core world snobs early in his life and nearly everyone in this room made alarm bells ring inside his head.

Swallowing his nerves, Eli's grip tightened on Thrawn's arm as they entered the ballroom. Nobody paid them much attention at first, too busy wrapped up in their own snobbish egos. But it didn't take long for people to notice the only blue skinned being in a room of varying shades of white and brown.

As they walked deeper into the room soon everyone in their vacancy had stopped to stare. Eli felt like an animal on parade at a zoo as they pointed and jeered. Every direction he turned his head people were whispering loudly into each other's ears, not bothering to hide their gossiping. Eli wasn't sure of it was because of Thrawn's species or his make up or both.

However despite their intrigue no one seemed willing to talk to the pair directive. They even either concisely or subconsciously left at least two metres of space between them until Eli and Thrawn were trapped in the middle of an empty circle. That was until one man stepped forwards

By his perfectly chiselled face and ice-blue eyes Eli able to immediately recognise the man from the numerous propaganda holovids he had been forced to watch as Lieutenant Colonel Senjax.

Everyone, including Eli waited with bated breath as he strolled towards them, a pretty young blonde not far behind him as she held onto his arm in a similar fashion to how Eli had hold of Thrawn's.

"So you must by the Emperor's new pet." Senjax stated with a cruel smile that was very different from the million credit beam he wore in his holovids. Around them people chuckled and the blonde woman even giggled. Eli found himself once again asking the maker why he hadn't given humans the ability to turn invisible.

"Pet?" Thrawn blinked, apparently not having come across the term in basic before.

"An animal someone keeps for companionship." Eli told him automatically. He wished he hadn't opened his mouth however when Senjax along with everyone else's eyes swerved to him at the sound of his wild space accent.

"And you must be his handler." Senjax drawled.

Eli bristled at the comment but tried to hide it with a forced smile although he doubted it was very effective. He was wondering how to answer when Thrawn spoke for him.

"Apologies, but I am not a pet nor he my handler. We are cadets at The Imperial Academy."

Eli was a mixture of relieved and worried when Senjax once again turned his attention back to the non-human. Somehow the man's smile had gotten even crueller.

"Is that where you learned to do this?" He said gesturing to the line of red under Thrawn's eyes. "Do they teach you how to paint your nails whilst gossiping about boys there too?"

Eli felt an unexpected surge of anger inside him at the man's words. He might agree with the man that the make-up was a bit ridiculous but wearing it made Thrawn happy which was all that mattered in Eli's mind.

He wasn't sure what words would have come out of his mouth if Thrawn hadn't spoken first once again.

"I do not understand." He said, the slight turn of his head that most people would miss but after being around him for so long Eli had come to recognise as a sign of the Chiss' confusion.

"Well there's a surprise. Dumb aliens." Senjax muttered to the blonde under his breath. Eli had never considered himself a violent person but he was seriously considering punching the smug smile of the man's face.

"No, what I do not understand is why you are mocking me for wearing make-up when you are wearing make-up yourself."

Turns out punching the man wasn't necessary as those words made his smile disappear in an instant.

"I...what...I am not!" Senjax stuttered. But now Thrawn had pointed it out, it was impossible for him not to notice the dusting of foundation across the man's face. And Eli wasn't the only one. All around them, the people that had once been staring at Thrawn now turned their gaze to Senjax. Eli didn't feel any sympathy as they started whispering as the vile man instead. The blonde woman even snorted a laugh.

Senjax growled, sounding just like the animal he'd claimed Thrawn to be.

"You filthy-"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off as a new man joined their conversation.

"Leitenanut Cololonel Senjax"

Eli's mouth nearly dropped open. Standing proudly next to them was Colonel Yularen. He'd looked up to the man ever since he'd driven the Separatists from his home planet of Lysatra. And his admiration had only grown with his rallying speeches on the holonet.

"Colonel Yularen sir." Senjax stumbled, immediately standing to attention. The crowd that had gathered around them instantaneously dispersed, not wanting to get reprimanded by the Colonel. Although it was clear that some of them wished they could stay to eavesdrop. Senjax's date was amongst them leaving the man defenceless.

"I hear Admiral Konstantine has been looking for you." Yularen said in a commanding voice. Eli thought about the idea that Yularen had only said that to protect them from the lieutenant's jeers but despite how much he admired him, he still doubted that a respected Coruscanti man like Yularen would actually try to save people like him and Thrawn.

"I...yes...I'll go find him." Senjax stammered. Not a moment later he fled the scene, like one of the criminals in his holovids.

Once the man was gone Yularen diverted his attention to Eli and Thrawn.

"Ah Cadet Thrawn and Cadet Vanto. I am Colonel Yularen, it's a please to finally meet you." He said in a kinder tone than the one he'd used on Senjax. He held out his hand and Eli was a little star struck as he shook it. The shake was firm but the twinkle in his grey eyes was kind. It was then that was when Eli knew that he was just as strong yet warm hearted as he'd imagined.

"I've heard great things about the pair of you. I know you're going to make the Empire proud." He said heartily.

"Thank you sir." Eli blushed.

"Yes thank you," Thrawn echoed in a slightly colder tone as his arm tightened his grip around Eli's elbow. Eli thought it was a little odd but eventually decided that Thrawn must still be upset over senjax's words.

Fortunately Yularen didn't seem to notice as he was too busy glanced at their intertwined arms with a subtle smile.

"Come," The man told them kindly. "Let me introduce you to some folks who would love to meet you."

Eli glanced up at Thrawn to find those large red eyes already looking down at him. Eli easily read Thrawn's small change of expression as those blue arches rose higher on his head as he silently asked Eli if this man was trustworthy. Eli nodded in response.

"We would greatly appreciate that Colonel." Thrawn responded. The old man smiled.

Eli still clung to Thrawn's arm as Yularen waltzed them around the ballroom. The Colonel introduced them to a lot of influential people, making sure to state how they were the best in their classes and that the Emperor himself had insisted Thrawn join the Academy here on Coruscant. The people who Yularen introduced them too were mostly other colonels and generals although some were senators and politicians. Surprisingly most of them didn't seem bothered by Thrawn's species or Eli's accent, instead finding the pair genuinely interesting. Eli quickly guessed that this the reason Yularen had decided to introduce them to these people in particular. However some of them seemed a little bit too interested for Eli's liking.

One woman in particular appeared especially interested in Thrawn. She was a senator of some kind with long raven hair and honey brown eyes that roamed all over the Chiss' body. Eli subconsciously held Thrawn's arm even tighter and moved closer so that he was almost pressed against the other man's side.

Suddenly the host of the gala stood up on a large pedestal in the middle of the ballroom, immediately silencing any conversations. Eli's attention drifted as she droned on about how great the Empire was and how happy she was to see everyone here showing their support. Although by the ways her eyes lingered on him and Thrawn, he guessed that she was more happy to see some people here than others. Eventually her speech came to an end as everyone raised their glasses to toast to the long reign of the Emperor. Eli savoured the taste of alcohol down his throat. He knew that he was probably going to end up drinking a lot more before the night was over.

Once she left the pedestal the band that up until this point had been completely silent started playing a slow moving melody that reminded Eli of the life day hymns the used to sign back on his home world.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you both however I have a dance reserved with the senator of Mykapo and I'd hate to keep her waiting. I hope you have a splendid night." Yularen said tom them with a knowing look in his eye before heading off to find his senator. His words caused Eli to realise how all round them people sorted themselves into pairs as they made their way into the centre of the ballroom to dance. He stood awkwardly next to Thrawn unsure of what to do. He doubted many people wanted to dance with the wild space yokel.

He was about to suggest to Thrawn that maybe they would go sit by the bar when the raven haired governor interrupted him.

"How about a dance red eyes?" She suggested in a sultry voice, stroking her hand up and down Thrawn's free arm. Eli felt bad for feeling satisfied as Thrawn moved away from the woman and into his side.

"I am grateful for your offer however Cadet Vanto is already my dance partner." Thrawn stated, walking away from the woman.

Eli knew it was childish but couldn't help sending a smug smile over his shoulder as she glared at their retreating forms.

"Nice save." Eli whispered into Thrawn's ear, assuming that the Chiss had just created an excuse so that he didn't have to dance with that woman. But when Thrawn turned to face him, he had a surprisingly disappointed expression on his face.

"I do not understand why 'nice save' is a suitable term for this context. As we arrived together I assumed that this would also make us dance partners."

"Oh." Eli said, unsure for a moment what to think. He contemplated explaining to Thrawn that just because they came together didn't necessary make them dance partner. Especially since they weren't a couple. But after a few moments he decided against it as Thrawn looked so genuinely dejected at the prospect of not experiencing another fascinating aspect of human culture and it wasn't as though Eli's night could get any more embarrassing.

"Then sure, I would love to dance with you."

Thrawn's face brightened with the largest smile Eli had ever seen him wear.

"Likewise, Cadet Vanto." Thrawn said as he led him on the dancefloor.

"Call me Eli." The human blushed as blue arms wrapped in white silk circled his waist.

"Eli." Thrawn said, tasting the name on his thin tongue, making Eli blush even harder.

Embarrassed he tried to avoid Thrawn's gaze as he placed his hands that were broader than a man who had spent the last few years in exile ought to be. Not that Eli was complaining. But he found that trying to avoid looking into those glowing red eyes were impossible, especially with the way the eyeliner made them 'pop'.

Eli was surprised to find that Thrawn's eyes mirrored his. Gazing into his large brown orbs as though they held the key to the universe. Their eyes stayed locked in each other's eyes for the rest of the night.


End file.
